sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Medicate and Isolate
Medicate and Isolate is the 19th episode of the second season of SEAL Team and the 41st episode of the series overall. Summary While Bravo Team is on a recovery mission in Mali, their friend, former Navy SEAL Brett Swan, continues to struggle with his mental health. Plot Ten hours before Bravo's deployment, eight members of an Army Special Forces ODA were ambushed on the ground in Mali by fighters from the Islamic Fighters of Mali. IFM. AFRICOM was sorting the facts. They were hit hard, engaging in a running gunfight for a couple klicks before being ambushed by a second Islamic Fighters. The team retreated on foot, held enemy forces at bay until their QRF arrived. In the chaos, Captain Aaron Washington was cut off from the team when they left their vehicles. Sat footage of the firefight places him on the edge of a ravine when he was RPG'd. Captain Washington was KIA. Bravo's job is to locate and secure his remains before IFM finds him and turns this into a propaganda opportunity. Notes * This episode takes place in Mali. * Clay Spenser has traumatic damage to the femoral nerve in both legs. The surgical grafts & reconstruction surgery was successful, but neural pathways may never heal completely. The ongoing risk of sensation loss could compromise safety & mobility in the field. Clay started a program of physical therapy & rehabilitation to regain strength in his legs, but warned his still might never be able to operate again.Paradise Lost Payback Medicate and Isolate Rock Bottom My Life for Yours Never Out of the Fight Trivia * Abbreviation Used * QRF is short-hand for Quick Reaction Force. * KIA is short for Killed in Action For those of you who tuned into last night’s episode of @sealteamcbs: Brett Swann’s character was based on Ryan Larkin, a former SEAL who took his own life in 2017. We metaphorically added a number of other Special Operations Veterans’ VA, PTSD and TBI experiences to complete the story. Ryan’s struggle with VA care was well documented, and in the end, he took his own life leaving instructions for his brain to be donated to science so that other people suffering from TBI and PTSD might benefit from his death. His wish came true. The post mortem study of his brain showed massive amounts of astroglial scarring due to blast wave injury, and has helped research into the mechanism of injury and treatment. I’m posting these pictures so that anyone who watched Brett Swann’s story understands that there are real people behind his character. This is a multifaceted problem that involves veterans who were exposed to blast waves, the Department of Defense and the Veterans Administration. Understanding the full scope of the issue will take time and research, but we hope we’ve helped shed some light on topic. Quotes Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast (Uncredited ) (Uncredited ) Others * Randy Ryan as Homeless Vet * Peter Murnik as Dr. Wilson * Julian Silver as Receptionist * Liz Jenkins as June * Tamala Jones as Miller * Joanna Bacalso as Christine * Kristy Swanson as Julia Logan * Jean Glaudé as Vietnam Vet References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2